A new Gummi Ship
by 100lightbulbs
Summary: Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out soon. Sora, Donald and Goofy are ready to set on another advanture! But, the Gummi Ship is getting old and they think they should buy a new ship. And things doesn't turned quite well for them...
1. First off

That's it, 'The daily journal of organization XIII' is finally completed. And there's also a troll comment there. Either that or just a person that dislike my writting. That's okay for me I just write for fun.

 **I DO NOT own Sora, Donald, Goofy or any other Kingdom Hearts characters.**


	2. YEN SID!

Yen Sid is busy reading his boring newspaper called 'boring newspaper'. Of course he reads that. His life is boring compared to Sora, Riku and even Kairi! And all Kairi does is getting kidnapped!

Yen Sid just sit in his dumb chair waiting for something extreme or unboring to happen.

"MASTER YEN SID!!!!"

Sora yells from 3 miles away yet people can still hear him.

Yen Sid ignores him. As he knows, Sora probably just wants some lolipops.

"(Random gibberish)"

Sora's scream is followed by Donald's scream. Nobody knows what he's talking about.

Yen Sid finally decided to get off his chair and opened the door.

As he oppened, Sora, Donald and Goofy are standing there. They look horrible. Yen Sid's left eye twich. Sora and his disney companions looked like they haven't eat, sleep or shower in 3 weeks.

"Sora, what? Are you upset that you aren't a master? Well welcome to life." Yen Sid began to close the door. He walks to his chair again and pick up his newspaper.

Outside Yen Sid's castle...

"Aw, but we didn't even get to ask him if he wants to buy us a new ship!"

"Ahyuck!"

"You're right Goofy! Let's just ask my mom. I haven't seen her in 2 years!"

"(Random gibberish)"

"Ahyuck!"

"What's that Donald? You just want us to go to Twilight Town and rob the veichle strore?"

"Ahyuck!"

"Sorry Goofy I like Donald's plan better."

"(Random gibberish)"

"GO TWILIGHT TOWN!"

 **AN : Reviews please! And I guess I need advices . Thanks for reading!**


	3. Goofy messed this

**Sorry if the last chapter was a bit rushed XD. It was because I have school and that was acctualy just a prolouge.**

Sora and his disney companions opened the gummi ship. It still has it's signature smell. A few package of chips are on the ship's floor, the window is dirty and there's somehow a chicken there.

Sora, Donald and Goofy step in to the gummi ship thinking, _Yup, we should definetly rob a veichle store._

"Yeah, I don't want to drive this ship! You should be the one sitting in the front row Donald." Sora pushes Donald to the front row seat. He's really disgusted of the front row seat's smell.

"(Random gibberish)"

"No way! You need to sit there cause you're a duck! Snd ducks are disgusting!"

"(Random gibberish)"

"I'm not racist agaist ducks! The only one that is racist here is Mickey, Ansem the wise and Sexman probably."

"(Random gibberish)"

"Oh, it's Mansex! Not Sexman!"

"Ahyuck!"

"What's that Goofy? Sexman is funnier than Mansex?"

"Ahyuck!"

Goofy finally has done the biggest sacrifice in his life. He sat at the front row!!

"Thanks Goofy!" Sora and Donald smiled and sit at the back row.

Goofy just did a bad guy smirk or something like that. "Ahyuck!"

Goofy started steering the gummi ship. But than, it crash. "(Random gibberish)"

"Ahyuck!"

"Goofy you fool! You just crash this ship on purpose didn't you?"

"Ahyuck!"

"Yes! My mom is a single mom. Why did you ask?"

Goofy drive as fast as he can to reach Destiny Island. He crash a few worlds. "Ahyuck!"

"Goofy, LANGUAGE!"

Goofy crashes the 'Pretty little liars' world and the 'Batman vs Superman' world. Although, Sora didn't mind 'Batman vs Superman' getting crushed.

"Goofy, go to Twilight Town!"

"(Random gibberish)"

"Twilight Town! Destiny Island sucks!"

"(Random gibberish)"

"Ahyuck!"

Sora chocked for whatever reasons.

"(Random gibberish)!?!"

"Wow Goofy, I don't know you had a son."

"Ahyuck!"

"Wait a minute, remind me how babies are made of again!"

"Ahyuck!"

"Oh yeah! That means Goofy had have..."

Before Sora can finish his sentence, he and Donald faint. Apparentley, the fact that Goofy has done the 'thing' made them questioned _Why isn't Goofy a virgin?_

Goofy laughs as he goes to Destiny Island.

On Destiny Island *Why am I keep nararating where they are?*

Sora wakes up. "Are we in Twilight Town?" He gets out of the gummi ship and looks around. "Hey, Goofy! You idiot!" Sora relize that Goofy purposely parked their ship on Sora's renovated garage.

Apperantley, while Sora is on his advanture his mom turns the garage from family friendly to a place full of pictures of Riku. Cause let's face it he has gotten too many fangirls.

"Goofy! Where are you? We need to go to Twilight Town!"

Sora yelled but no one is repliying

 **Okay, Goofy and Sora's mom aren't gonna 'you know what' this is rated T. Wait, did I just make it M rated?! Noooo!!!!!**

Sora ran to the kitchen he keeped yelling the same thing over and over again but still, no replies.

" _Well, I guess there's a veichle store here too."_ Sora thought. He ran out of the house and goes to the main island.

 **AN : Okay, geez, I have bad spelling and grammar. Well, every page is kind of short. But this was acctualy the only story that I want to put effort in, lol. Reviews please! Tell me what you think I should improve from my writting.**


End file.
